


We Go Together

by generalfoolish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Idiots in Love, Not Canon Compliant, Not Not Canon Compliant either, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Resistance Leader Poe Dameron, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some Plot, Space Flight, playful poe dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalfoolish/pseuds/generalfoolish
Summary: OC character starts flying with the resistance, and happens to meet General Poe Dameron. Eventually, they'll do more than just talk and badly flirt.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A Welcome Party of One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So excited to be jumping on the Star Wars fanfic train. Chef's kiss to all those lovelies before me. I was too angsty waiting for new chapters of my favorite fics, so I had to write my own. I had a hard time writing Poe, he's too playful and charismatic for me, but I think I'm getting a bit better. I didn't like writing y/n or reader insert, but feel free to replace Dary with yourself. But I think she's pretty relatable anyway, y'know flustered over how hot Oscar Isaac is in the sequels.  
> I had fun with this, and I hope you guys do too. Like I said, it would be more of a slow burn, so I have a little bit of a story in here, but we'll get these pilots naked before too long. 
> 
> Sorry this is almost longer than the chapter but I wanted to throw this out too: I have not read the comics, but I try to stay pretty grounded in the lore. If I mess up horribly, feel free to call me out. I love the little world details and I love Star Wars. Message me if you want and we can cry over how hot Din Djarin and Poe Dameron are 
> 
> **if you see Lee/Jys the OC has gone through a few name changes to end up at Dary. I really struggle with names.

The explosion burned too bright against Darial’s eyes. The darkness of space enveloped the blinding whites, and glanced sharply against her radiation shield. A red laser shooting from the wreckage jerked her back to life; and in seconds she was maneuvering away from the burning ship behind her.  
Dary heard the crackling in her ear piece, and she breathed deeply to steady herself. The casualties would be many. They were increasing ten-fold after each mission. This re-con had gone sideways, fast. She cursed under her breath and banked a hard left against a Tie Fighter shooting near her rear. Her eyes followed the green beams coming from her own X-wing, and smiled when they found their mark.

“Green Two!” The static garbled the words, but she made her call name out.

“Green Two responding,” She grimaced at her own croaky voice. She needed water, and badly. 

“Green Two, disengage. Pulling back.” The words were more chewed up this time, her commander getting lost in the static.

“Pulling back, Green Leader.” 

“Settle for Base.”

“Base bound, Green Two off.” She eased off the thrusters and checked the nav. Deftly, she punched in the coordinates for Ajan Kloss, and rolled her neck as hyperspace engaged. 

She had enough time to glance around and see her team doing the same, before she was flung into the dazzling rush of white jets of light. She could never get over hyperspace. The urge to jerk out of the tunnel, she realized dimly, had never gone away either. Dary knew that the only reason she preferred hyper was that space was too inky black for her comfort. In her years as a pilot, she had never found comfort amongst the stars. She was always unsettled in the darkness, and felt uneasy in the absence of any celestial bodies. 

“Something to keep my mind off the dead, at least.” She murmured to herself. In the brightly lit cockpit, there was nowhere to hide those dark thoughts. Her orange jumpsuit glowed, nearly reflective, as if to prove her point. 

The nav system started beeping, and gave her the respite she needed to ignore the deep seated survivor’s guilt building in her stomach. She punched a few buttons, flicked a few switches, and dropped out of hyperspace. She found herself laughing, and wished flying was as easy as dropping out of hyper. She nosed her X towards the green moon. 

Dary hadn’t had the opportunity to see Ajan Kloss yet, and she had heard it was a beautiful moon. The landscape rushing up to greet her after her descent into the atmosphere was a welcome sight. The rumors weren’t true, though. They left too much unsaid. The whispers of a jungle had missed the devastation of how mesmerizing the moon was. It was so alive, that Dary felt a sob stick in her chest. She shook her head slightly, and focused on the landing pattern. 

“Green Two, requesting landing.” She breathed into her mic; still moved by the beauty of the greenery around her. A welcome sight after days of barren space.

“Green Two, welcome home. Head to bay 4.” The gruff voice told her. She was glad to hear Basic in a friendly tone, and never happier to get rid of the undertone of urgency or panic. She docked down in Bay 4, and noted that it looked like every other bay in the resistance, before switching her engines off. 

The astromech popped the radiation shield for her, and she pulled her helmet off. 

“Thanks R6.” Dary smiled warmly at her droid. He beeped in response. She left him for now, and knew he was in good hands. The Resistance loved their droids, and pilots doubly so. She had left her helmet in the cockpit, and climbed down the ladders a mechanic had pushed, over after she had touched down. The mech was nowhere to be found now, and she decided not to take it personally. She wasn’t anyone special, and the mission had been a failure to be sure. Plus, she didn’t know anyone on this moon. She rolled her eyes at herself.

“What? You expectin’ a welcome party, Dary? A full roll out?” A hardness settled in her chest, and she screwed her eyes up as she jerked the zipper of the flight suit down. She had just stepped out of the suit, focusing singularly on her muddy boots, when she heard the throat clearing cough come from behind her. She turned slowly, making a mental note to clean her shoes later. She was annoyed. She wanted to cry in the shower. She wanted to find her new quarters. 

“Yes?” She was sharper than she meant to be, but she was tired.

“Yes, sir.” He said, a smirk dancing on his lips. She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t echo his request. “Because I’m Poe. General Poe Dameron.” He continued, and she realized he had expected her to know him.

“General Dameron!” She exclaimed with as much forced enthusiasm as she could muster. “What can I do for you, sir?” She asked, snapping to attention. Her flight suit still bundled around her boots. He dropped his smirk.

“You’re Green Two, right? Ardan?” His voice had lost nearly all traces of the humor from before.

“Yes, sir.” Dary answered quickly, not wanting to get into real trouble. She held his eyes for a moment, before stooping to grab her flight suit. “How can I help you, sir?” She asked genuinely, folding her suit as she talked. He smiled again, and she couldn’t help but notice he was that much more handsome for it. He was slim, but muscular beneath his loosely fitted button up. The light material really made his tanned skin glow in the bright sun. 

“They tell me you saved a lot of lives doing something very dangerous and very reckless.” Her mouth fell open, and she snapped it shut with enough force to rattle her back teeth. 

“Sir, I was taking calculated risks to ensure that my fellow pilots made it back in one piece.”

“You were outmanned and outgunned, why would you try to take down a Starfighter alone?”

“I reasoned that if I were successful, then it would be a great advantage for my team.”

“What if you weren’t?” She couldn’t read him, and so she tried pleading her case earnestly.

“Then I would have done everything in my power to make sure that I at least bought my team a few minutes for a retreat.” She swallowed painfully; her throat was tight and dry. 

“Good work out there today, Ardan. That kind of honest fighting is how we’ll win.” He took her by the shoulder, and simply held it for a moment. It wasn’t lost on her that his palm devoured her shoulder, and engulfed her more than she thought possible. His words filled in her a sense of pride, and her heart hammered against her ribs.

“Thanks, sir.” She squeaked out, and immediately regretted how she sounded. He only smiled, and opened his other hand in a gesture. He swept his arm back, indicating she was to move that way, and somehow her brain registered the signal and started walking. Her steps felt as clumsy as a newborn banthas.

“Have you been to the base before?” He asked, his hands swinging lazily by his side. She struggled to match his long stride, although he seemed to be moving at a leisurely pace.

“No, but the view flying in was something else.” She told him, shyly moving her hair behind her ears. 

“It always reminds me of Yavin.” He told her, a small smile lifting to his eyes.

“I’ve never been,” She admitted freely, “It must be lovely to be comparable to here. Is Yavin another base?” He chuckled a little, and studied her face.

“I was born on Yavin, but it does have a...rich history involving resistances. Look, not to be forward, but I was on my way to dinner. The brass has me doing some drills at an unbelievably early kriffing hour, and so I plan to turn in early. You can say no, but you’d be doing me a pretty big favor. We don’t get a lot of new faces, especially pretty faces. Whaddya say, take another risk?” He laughed, and any doubts she had were gone. If it was inappropriate, surely he wouldn’t ask. 

“That sounds lovely.” She told him before she could reconsider. Her eyes trained on her boots as they walked forward. She didn’t know how her boots had gotten so dirty. There isn’t mud in space, she breathed out her nose in a sort of snort laugh, and caught Poe’s eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Something funny?” He asked, amused

“Just...well it’s dumb, but my boots are filthy. No idea how, I’ve been in space for days. No mud in the cockpit.” She told him aimlessly, the words falling out easily. She couldn’t help it; he was impossibly easy to talk to. He grinned at her, nodding along.

“Forget being clean. The first rule of the Resistance is to be as dirty as possible, but also you must always be absolutely presentable.” He laughed, pointing a finger at her in a menacing way. She liked this. She hadn’t really fit in on her last post.

“Let me stash my suit,” She managed between laughing fits. His stories were coming more freely, and the long walk to the end of the terminal was almost over. She jogged to a locker and found her code name. Green Two. Impersonal, but perfect. Especially, she grimaced, in the heat of battle. It was a precaution, just in case the First Order happened to tap the comms. She stashed her suit quickly, and turned on her heel to find Poe just waiting for her. Patiently, he was watching her. Her breath caught, and before she could let that color her face she forced her legs to close the distance between them.

“So, what happened after you got caught?” She asked, picking up the last thread of conversation easily, as they started the last leg of the walk to the commissary.  
“Well, what you need to know is how to confuse a bageraset--I escaped, of course.” He shrugged, throwing her a smirk. She could smell the stew now, and knew that it would be just edible. Her stomach growled in anticipation, though. Which earned her a shoulder nudge from her companion.

“Hungry?” She groaned.

“Starving, actually. I wasn’t joking about being in space for days. All I’ve had are those dreadful ration bars.” He laughed in response.

“That won’t do. The food here isn’t as bad as some of the posts. The cook is trained, so he does alright.” He opened the right side of the double swinging doors with one arm, and gestured her in with the other. The bustle of the canteen hit her right away.

Laughing, yelling, eating, drinking, and just a general buzz of life. She normally prefered the quiet, but the energy was contagious. She turned a quick grin to Poe before ducking past him.


	2. Keep Me Up Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC and Poe share a meal, just laying the groundwork for all the feelings coming this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some beginnings of dirty thoughts; some suggestive remarks. Giving a few updates at once just to get this thing off the ground. Just a reminder to be patient about the smutty stuff. Also, I imagined this in the aftermath of TROS. Obviously, there's a lot of death on the mind, but hopefully Dary and Poe can make it through. 
> 
> Might venture to add in some Finn/Rey stuff, they did those two so dirty in the sequels. We'll see.

Everyone in the room knew him, and he indulged every single one of them. He shook hands, listened, laughed, and even slapped a few backs. He worked the room with such a charisma that Dary wasn’t uncomfortable. She didn’t mirror him, she was far too introverted, but she could feel comfortable enough to stand at his elbow while he chatted. It felt, almost normal, the two of them working their way through the massive room. Finally, though, he cut his eyes to her and they made their way to the food line. He grabbed a tray for her, then himself. He filled both full, and nodded at the cook. Dary gave the boisterous man a small smile, and he nodded her along. Poe turned to her and pointed at two of the bottles of water, while shoving an apple in his mouth. She grabbed the bottles dutifully, while he carried their trays to an empty table. In a fluid motion, he pulled a chair out with his foot and placed the trays down. He was crunching happily on the apple when Dary sat down, and she noted how impossibly fast he was.

“You didn’t have to get my food, sir.” She told him quietly, staring at the mountain of food on her plate, and trying not to add up how much the extra rations must have cost. He shrugged in response, his teeth deep in the apple. “Really, this was a fortune. I don’t have the kind of credits to--”

“Eat.” He told her, his gaze serious. “Also, Poe is fine. I was messing with you earlier about the whole “sir” thing.” He smiled as he forked a bite from his plate. She nodded in response, not trusting herself to say something else about all the food. There was no way she would finish all of it. She took stock of what he had gotten her. The stew was piping hot, literal steam came off of the deep brown surface. She could see meat and vegetables, a meal enough on it’s own. He had piled on two rolls, both encrusted with nuts and seeds. A heaping mound of mash, a generous serving of root vegetables, an apple, and a highly coveted Stenness pie slice. She took a steadying breath, and swallowed a bit of the stew.

“This is delicious!” She sighed around the bite, and closed her eyes. Real meat. Bantha, she thought. Not the most tender cut, but she was able to chew without it feeling gummy. She moaned into the bowl as she spooned another sip out. After a moment, she realized Poe’s eyes were trained on her, a soft smile lingering on his lips. “Oh sorry!” She exclaimed, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. It had been too long since she ate in the company of someone else, and her face turned a deep red, reflecting her inner thoughts.

“It’s fine, Ardan. Enjoy it.” He smiled more deeply, and returned to his own soup. 

She only realized now that his own tray was much more regulation. No bread roll, sweets, or vegetables. She sucked in air quickly, a gasp that choked her, and coughed through the moment as she realized that he had forgone portions so she could pig out. Her coughing fit exacerbated how red she was turning, and she quickly uncapped her water and began drinking deeply. Hoping to disappear into it, she screwed her eyes shut and finally took a ragged breath. She took another sip, and then put the bottle back down. 

“I…” She began, gesturing lamely at her plate. He cocked an eyebrow and watched her struggle for a moment. “I can’t possibly eat all of this, if you want any of it…” She finally managed to get out. She looked down, and felt the heat stinging her cheeks. If she could just stop blushing, maybe she could get it out. It was impossible though, she thought, her eyes meeting that smoldering gaze. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, and held her eyes for longer than she thought she could stand.

“So, do you prefer Ardan?” He finally said, dropping his eyes back to his food, and releasing her of his spell.

“Oh, uhm. I usually go by Dary.” She told him, feeling weird sharing her first name. No one on the Green team had called her that. She didn’t think that anyone but her team leader even knew her first name. Darial. It was always Ardan, or Green Two. Even on base. She reasoned that it was because the Green team were the fresh recruits, and not all of them ever made it past their first mission. If they did, they were usually moved to Red or Blue. 

“Dary is short for?”

“Darial. An unfortunate portmanteau my adoptive family gave me.”

“No, it’s nice. Though, Dary is a little lazy.” He smirked into his spoon.

“Lazy?” She countered, her eyes narrowing.

“Sure, why not the full name? It’s very pretty.” He looked at her from under his lashes, and she felt her heart hammering her ribs again. If he didn’t cut it out, she would need the medic soon.

“Alright, what about you? Poe? What’s that short for?” She rushed out, and felt accomplished as she ripped a part of her roll off. She dunked it into the broth, and smirked back at him.

“Nothing. Just Poe.” He told her, matter of factly. “Most of the people on base call me Dameron though, so I suppose we could workshop something out of that.” She rolled her eyes at him, and tossed the extra roll at him. He caught it deftly, and realized too late that she had given him food back. “Fine, but you’re the one who was starving,” he reasoned, almost exasperated.

“You did not give me all your food because I told you I was starving. I wasn’t literally!” She exclaimed, and he shrugged again. “This is too nice for someone you just met.” She huffed.

“Why do you need to know someone to be kind to them?” He asked, running his spoon along the nearly empty bowl in front of him. She was silent for a moment, and watched him smoothly clean the bowl, as if it were ritual. 

Eventually, he let the spoon rest against the side of the bowl, and met her eyes. If he was uncomfortable under her gaze, he didn’t portray it. He simply crossed his arms in front of himself, and watched her back. She picked around her tray, and realized she was starving. She felt him watching her finish her meal, and for the first time during the meal she didn’t feel embarrassed or self-conscious. Even though he had finished, he sat with her in comfortable silence until she had cleaned the entire tray. He smiled when she met his eyes again.

“Thank you.” She told him, a simple acknowledgment that hung heavy between them. His smile faltered for a moment, considering the double-meaning. A thanks for the food, but also a larger thanks for the kindness. 

“I wasn’t lying earlier.” He blurted out. Then he continued without waiting for her to say anything in response. “I do have to be up very early. Part of the gig is running drills, and I’m still a pilot beyond that. So, I’ll be busy for the next few days. I hope after they let me have a moment to myself we can catch back up.” For the first time, she noticed how he wasn’t meeting her eyes, and that he seemed a little less confident.

“Of course.” She tells him, solemnly. She left out the most important factor; she doesn’t know anyone else. The truth is she’ll be lonely without him. She had already imagined their next meeting.

“Great. I’ll walk you back to your quarters, if you like? It’s kind of a maze here at first.” She nodded in response, and watched his smile light up his face. It was dazzling. Brighter than hyperspace. Maybe her new favorite thing. He grabs her tray before she can, and strides over to the window return. She watches him lean down, and can tell by his back that he laughs. She secretly takes him in. His button down, mostly unbuttoned; his dark pants, fitted perfectly against his…

“So, you’re in the new bunk, it’s a little cramped, but if you keep flying like you have, I’m sure you’ll be more integrated before long.” He said, placing a hand on the low of her back, breaking her thoughts before they got too explicit. 

“You sound so sure,” She laughed, fitting in beside him as they fell in step with each other. The cafeteria had mostly emptied out, and she realized that she had kept him from resting. “You don’t have to take me out of your way, I kept you back there.” She stammered, stepping away from him.

“Oh, it’s no trouble. I don’t sleep all that well, honestly.” He told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I just would hate to keep you up too late.” She told him, her breath hitching.

“I would love for you to keep me up late.” He told her in a low voice. She cleared her throat against the lump in her throat.

“Maybe another time.” She managed, a smile on her lips. There, she decided, a safe answer to a dangerous situation.

“Have it your way, gorgeous.” He said quietly, and began walking again. She had to quicken her pace to match his long stride. He led her through the halls easily, and she followed him, attempting to remember which hall led where. She eventually gave up, settling for watching him move deftly. True to his word, he led her to her door. 

“Good night, Darial.” He murmured, putting another hand on her shoulder. 

“Good night, Dameron.” She smiled back, and ducked inside. 

She couldn’t stand another moment of his smoldering gaze. She closed the door behind her, and then tried to find the light switch. It was nearly impossible in the dark, but she was not going to open the door. She was already struggling to get enough air in her lungs, and she couldn’t imagine what she’d be inviting by opening her door again. A kiss? More? She shook her head dumbly, there was no way that General Poe Dameron wanted to kiss or do anything more with her. She was a plain faced girl from a faraway system. No one of importance. No one worth the trouble. But she couldn’t help herself. She hadn’t imagined the heat from his gaze, or the pressure of his hand on her lower back. Probably just another playboy pilot. She was easy bait, she thought. A newly minted greenie, with her space legs still knocking against themselves. Prey. She grimaced and wiped the thought away. She didn’t want to think of him that way. If it was true, then she would just find out the hard way. She didn’t think that those deep, dark brown eyes held anything other than kindness. 

Her floundering hand found the switch in the dark, and she was surprised to find a single. It was uncommon to be sure, but she wasn’t sure why she had been afforded her own cot. The day’s events unfurled around her, and she remembered the explosions. The crackle of radio silence when comms went quiet. The shrieks right before the ear shattering white noise. She swallowed loudly, and tried not to think of the dead. The team members who didn’t touch down today. She wondered how many, as she grabbed the toiletry bag. 

New rooms always had plenty of soap, and she tried not to think about why that was either.


	3. You Take the Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC attempts to outrun some sexy thoughts, but can't. First, official mission with General Dameron, surely it won't go completely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I the worst at summaries? Anyway, Dary's got some sexy dreams to deal with, and now she's going off an adventure with the subject of those dreams. So, nothing too explicit yet. The burn does be building, probably to something pretty soon. Maybe on the mission? We do be loving the work/lover tropes. Anyway, enjoy <3

Darial groaned as the alarm beeped in her ear. 

She had strategically put it right beside her pillow so it would blast her awake, and it had worked perfectly. Except, now, she didn’t want to get up. She had been having a nice dream, a really nice dream, and she wasn’t quite ready for it to end. She squeezed her eyes shut and chased the details down. It was too late. All she could focus on was the ringing in her ears, and how badly she had to pee. 

She grabbed her running gear and shuffled to her feet. She undressed, and dressed, in record time. She just slid into her running shoes, knowing she’d tie them better after she relieved her screaming bladder. She grabbed her scrunchie and jogged out of her room and down the hall to the communal bathroom. She was pulling her leggings down before the door closed and sat down hard on the toilet. The cold metal stung her ass, but the relief was worth it. She felt her eyes cross as she emptied her bladder, and promised herself she’d go easy on the water before bed. 

She hopped up, feeling much more awake, and popped her toothpaste tab in. She chewed a bit to release the paste, and crossed to the sink where she washed her hands while working the paste into her teeth. She rinsed quickly, then threw her hair up in a messy bun. She dropped to a knee and worked quickly, untying and retying her shoes. She felt good by the time she left the bathroom. Energized, almost. She decided she would grab a caf after her run. It was still too early for most people to be up, but then she had settled into her routine pretty quickly. 

She was an early riser, and the location of this base made for great outdoor training. She could spend as much time running through the jungle as she wanted, as long as she made check-in around dinner. This meant also that she hadn’t had to think about a certain general in days. He was still busy, she assumed, and she could spend the whole day pretending she just wanted to be his friend and not thinking about the dreams she had been having since they met. She would not think about those dreams. She walked through the darkened corridors, making a winding path to the opening that led to the jungle. It was a garage, essentially. For the army, for the trucks and tanks, and she could just slip in and out without too much fuss. She stretched as she made her way down, and knew that she would be able to just take off as soon as she felt the crunch of gravel underfoot. Her team mocked her for coming out as often as she did, and she understood that she might be the only pilot in the resistance that liked to run. 

She hadn’t really settled in with the greenies, she grimaced. She hadn’t really tried, though, she admitted to herself. Her watch, a comm unit, beeped up at her and she lifted her wrist up. She was ten feet from the garage, and another hundred from the sweet escape of the jungle. She scanned it quickly, and felt her pulse race. A message from Poe. She didn’t want to talk to him yet. Her thoughts were still clouded with her dream. She blinked hard, trying to dismiss her thoughts, but only succeeded in inviting them back in. 

Clips. Nothing more, but enough, as the damp air of the morning hit her. His massive hands engulfing her, roving, discovering. She started running, trying to outrun her mind. Her throat was dry, and her limbs were screaming as she tripped over every root. His mouth, smooth and supple, but surrounded by the prickle of the stubble, grazed her own skin. Her neck flushed at the thought. His dark eyes devoured her. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest, and she stopped running. Bent double, chest heaving, she felt dizzy. She sagged over, and leaned up against a massive tree. She hadn’t seen him in almost a week, but for the entire week she had been burning hot for him. A couple of jokes, a few glances, and she was melting over this man. She felt ridiculous. She was too old to feel like this. She rolled her eyes at herself, she wasn’t that old. Her comm beeped again. 

“Urgent.” She read aloud. She doubted it. It was from Green Leader, and it didn’t include anyone else. She sighed and heaved herself up. She hadn’t been fast enough to outrun her thoughts, but she had hit her target of 3 miles. She decided on a light job as she made her way back to base. She paid extra attention to the roots. 

When Dary made it back to the opening, she pulled her comm unit up and typed a quick message to Poe. A short, and sweet, I’ll see you, and she made her way to the Green Leader’s office. She supposed she should learn his name, and decided against it. Another name to catalogue, and she wouldn’t be with Green for too much longer. She was due to be switched to Red or Blue, or she wouldn’t make it back one of these times. She knocked on the door softly, and heard him tell her to come in.

“You pinged, sir?” She asked, standing still in the barren office. The Twi’lek was bent over his comm pads, and grunted at her to sit. She obliged, and waited. He was a blue Twi’lek, and his lekku was lightly striped. He was older, and he might have been handsome, if his stress lines hadn’t creased permanently across his face. She chided herself for being so superficial. 

“So, Ardan. You’re up.” She raised an eyebrow, but realized he had no intention of actually looking at her.

“I’m up?” She asked.

“Yes, a mission. We’re cycling people out with different commanders, trying to see who works best where.”

“Oh, what’s the mission?” She asked, picking the skin around her nails. 

“Just a supply run. Your command match will be in touch shortly.” She breathed a sigh of relief. Shouldn’t be too stressful, she told herself.

“Who is it?” Dary asked, settling into the chair, her nerves smoothed out. She could handle a quick supply run with anyone. 

“General Dameron.”

Dary checked her comm again once out of the Green Leader’s office, and she couldn’t believe her luck. On one hand, Poe was nice to her. They had established a rapport. But on the other, she couldn’t close her eyes without imaging him doing something unspeakable to her. Her messages told her to come see him in his quarters when she could, and she knew that she couldn’t see him yet. So, she went the other way. She walked, as slowly as she could, back to her dorm. She grabbed up some fresh clothes, a towel, and the toiletries, before heading to the shower. 

She turned the water on as cold as it could go. She took her time, though. It might be a minute before she could take a full shower, she knew. When she was rinsed, and feeling at least somewhat like herself, she toweled off and got dressed. One more stop at her room to gather her thoughts, and then she’d head right to him. Her comm beeped again, and she slipped it on before checking it. She scrolled through the several messages he had sent, and was just about to send a response when there was a knock at her door. 

Dary decided to tend to the door first, and answer Poe second. She wondered if she’d be in trouble for making the actual General wait. She shrugged, and decided she’d take the punishment. Then she shut her eyes against the images the punishment brought to mind. She had just opened her eyes again when she tugged the door open.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Poe said dangerously, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. She hadn’t been expecting him to show up.

“I wasn’t expecting you.” She said lamely, his smile falling. “I-I just meant I was on my way to you.” She stammered, the moment ruined.

“Thought I’d save you the hassle,” He told her. He was leaning against the door frame, as casual as could be, and her throat became very dry.

“Well, we’re off then.” She motioned out of the room, and licked her lips. 

She needed water, and maybe another cold shower. She couldn’t help but rake her eyes over his body. Those same well-fitted pants, another loosely buttoned shirt, a leather jacket, a thick belt, and nothing left to the imagination.

“Did you have a nice week?” She asked, trying to salvage the conversation, and regretted it immediately. Dumb question. 

“It was alright,” He told her chuckling. “Drills aren’t exactly my idea of nice, but it beats being stuck here with nothing to do.”

“Ah, see, I actually enjoyed my week of…” She trailed not quite sure how to end. Peace? They were in a war. Relaxation? Hardly, she was working all week. Quiet? No, that seems rude.

“I know what you mean.” He told her, bumping her shoulder lightly. “Down time seems like just any other time, right?” She nodded, not knowing if he really meant it. In his absence she had looked into Yavin, and he hadn’t been joking about resistance forces being in the system. She had a feeling that Poe Dameron had never truly known life without fighting.

“So, a supply run?” She finally asked. They had walked in a comfortable silence for the most part, and had almost reached the hangar. She still wasn’t used to how large the base was.

“Yeah, a quick run to Mirrin Prime. There’s a base there, and we’ll be gathering some sensitive intel.”

“Oh, I misunderstood the ‘supply’ part of the run,” She said softly. He looked down at her, his eyebrow quirked.

“I told Tallev that it was a general supply run, but I was a bit vague about the ‘supply’ part. Technically, you aren’t allowed to accompany me on such a mission, but I wanted to see you.” He told her frankly. Her throat tightened again. She didn’t say anything for a long moment, her mouth drier than Jakku. “It won’t get you in any trouble.” He assured her, as if she had even considered the possibility.

“I’m not worried.” She managed lamely, a small smile on her face. She wasn’t sure what to make of this random outing. He had praised her flying before, maybe he was just trying to see her in action. But he had to request her specifically. They had reached his x-wing. An older T-70 model, and an orange and white BB unit was circling beneath it. 

“Good. Well, this is BB-8, he’s pretty much the only reason I’m alive. He’s one of a kind, and he’ll be joining us to Mirrin Prime.” He patted the droid as it wheeled to his feet, beeping wildly. Dary glanced around for R6, but didn’t see the solid black droid anywhere. He was boosted from Imps, but he was her own savior. She made a mental note to introduce BB and R6 later.

“Nice wings.” She told him, a deft hand lightly tracing an old laser scratch. He watched her, his thumbs hooked in his belt. “They’re beautiful crafts.” She met his gaze and smiled. 

“Well, why don’t you take the wheel?” He motioned to the pilot’s rear seat, and she shook her head quickly. 

“I’ve heard you’re the best pilot in the galaxy. I kind of have to see that for myself.” She told him with a grin. He laughed back, easily. 

"Lucky for us both, we aren't taking mine. We're taking the tandem."

"Good call," She told him. "I don't think I want to sit on your lap from here to the Mirrin system." She laughed again.

She had missed the ease at which their minds came together. 

Dary had to admit to herself that she was actually looking forward to getting back in action, and especially, if it meant that she'd be spending time with Poe.


	4. Mirrin Prime and the Crystalline Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Dary fly to Mirrin Prime on a very special mission, and find some time to explore a bit

Their flight suits were already fitted, so they only needed to slip in them. She worked quickly, but Poe was faster. She froze as he helped her attach her helmet to the back, and then thawed when he turned for her to do the same. Her hands shook so hard, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to manage. 

Eventually, he was clicked in, and gave her a quick thumbs up. She scrambled up the stairs and found her seat in the front largely unused. The rest of the ship looked worn, and well-loved, but the front was starkly clean. Almost new. She was lost in thought, and jumped as the static hiss became Poe’s voice. His voice so close to her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

“Where’d you hear that I’m the best?” He asked. She could hear his hands working the buttons. She watched BB-8 pop into place. She felt like an intrusion in an almost sacred ritual between the man and his droid. 

“Around base. It’s all the Blue team can talk about. Those girls are in love with you.” She laughed before she thought about it. She sucked a quick breath in, wondering if she had crossed a line, but he only laughed in return.

“Don’t talk to anyone on Red, then. They aren’t as uh...friendly.” He told her, and then she heard him ask for permission to take off, and the Tower copied. 

A few seconds later the thrusters were firing off and the ship was lifting. She decided not to tell him that she had talked to the Red team, and that they loved him too. Instead, she wondered why he would say that. Everyone on this base sang his praises. It was odd that no one had cross words for their General. 

“Let me guess, a one night stand gone wrong?” She asked, waiting for his reaction. Everyone had also told her he was quite the lady’s man. Dary wasn't naïve enough to think that it was all true, but she also wasn't dumb enough to believe he hadn't gotten to know a few girls around base. 

"You know me, Green, always chasing skirts." He retorted, but it sounded half-hearted. She could sense she had touched a raw nerve, and she decided to let it go. 

"Have you been to Mirrin Prime before?" She asked quietly, the jump into hyperspace the only other sound in the cockpit. Dary wanted to keep that crushing silence at bay, but the awkwardness in the pit might kill them first. 

"Once, another mission. It's nice enough." He told her curtly, and she tugged at her jumpsuit. 

"I, uhm, missed you being around. It's maybe too quiet without you." She told him candidly. Desperately, enough that she would play her highest cards, she wanted his charisma and light-heartedness back.

"Did you?" He asked, genuinely shocked.

"Of course, you made quite the impression." She said, biting down a giggle. She hadn't been able to think about anything else. 

"You too, kid." He told her, a smirk coloring his tone. 

The pair had dropped out of hyper before she realized that they were getting close. Poe worked swiftly thumbing over the controls, and Dary couldn’t help but think that he was a pretty good pilot. She was silent as he flew them to the surface. He radioed the Tower for a landing request, and they responded immediately. They were expecting him. Her heart started to race as she realized that they probably weren’t expecting her. If it could have been a problem back on base, what did that mean here, she wondered as she tried to slow her pulse with deep breathing. Poe must’ve noticed, because she felt a quick pressure on her shoulder, before the ship was making its descent to the hangar.

"You okay?” He asked, turning the ship off. She took a moment before responding. What could she say?

“Just nervous that I wasn’t expected.” She told him, breathless. He chuckled in response.

“Ah, don’t worry about that, these guys love me. Plus, they’re Resistance, Dary. They aren’t going to turn down a friend.” He assured her, unclicking his helmet and lifting the radiation shield. He patted her on the helmet before he climbed down the ladder, and greeted the mechanic. She waited a beat before joining him, collecting herself. She removed her helmet and scurried down the ladder to find Poe waiting for her in his civilian clothes. She must have taken a moment too long, not that his face betrayed any annoyance. To the contrary, he was smiling. Like he had all the time in the world to wait on her. She flushed, and removed her own flight suit. 

“Shall we?” He asked, gesturing to the back of the hangar. She nodded and fell in step with him.

“Why’d you have me along?” He turned and looked at her, a careful expression on his face. “Just, I mean, why not one of the higher ranked recruits? I’m on the Green Team for Kriff’s sake, I’m not…”

“Ready?” He asked, measuring her response. She nodded, not trusting her own voice. “Why not? You know I pulled your file, after we met. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He told her quietly, shaking his head. “We’ll talk more later,” he said, stopping to place another comforting hand on her shoulder. Her skin burned beneath her jacket. If only she hadn’t dressed for space, if only she had chosen something that showed more skin, then she could feel the heat from his hands. 

“Lonno Deso!” Poe exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “Buddy, how’re you?” 

“Dameron, I can’t believe you!” Deso cried back. “You don’t write, you don’t call!” The two men laughed, exchanging brief pleasantries, before getting down to business. Poe gives her a quick nod before introducing you to Lonno.

“Welcome! Obviously, we like to meet new resistance members. Have you been a pilot long?” Lonno asked, warmly including her.

“A few years. I flew with the New Republic for some time before I joined the Resistance.” Dary admitted, not sure how Mirrin Prime’s allegiances went, and immediately kicked herself.

“Ah, another deserter. You’re in good company, here. It was General Dameron here that helped push us into the fight. What was the last straw for you?” She sucked air in at the forwardness of the question. She hadn’t really thought of this as her fight. She hadn’t driven herself to it, either. The First Order forced her hand.

“The Hosnian Cataclysm.” Was all she said, all she could say. Dary couldn’t tell them that she had been stationed on Hosnian Prime, or that she only wasn’t there by mistake when the Starkiller Base struck. Or that it killed every person she’d ever known. Lonno nodded at her, feeling the gravity of her brevity, and turned his attention to his communique in his hand. 

“Unfortunately, Dameron, the scout has not returned yet with the coordinates.” Lonno told him, and Dary could see Poe’s shoulders sag. “He just checked in, though. He’s only two jumps away. He had to make a lengthy detour, there was a pursuit.” The information hung heavy in the air, the loss implicit. “I have other business to attend to at the moment, but feel free to wander around our beautiful base. I can promise that it will delight you.” Without another word Lonno had turned on his heel and was walking away from them.

“Well, that’s not great.” Dary said, trying to pick up on Poe’s mood. His face was nearly unreadable. He didn’t look at her.

“Follow me.” He threw over his shoulder as he made his way out of the hangar. She followed behind him quickly, nearly running to keep up with his long strides. He led her outside, the view already breathtaking. Another green planet. 

She had lived her entire life on Hosnian Prime, an ecumenopolis. Cities had spanned her world in every direction, and when she had finally gotten above the din of the city, the silence had frightened her. She knew the problems that Hosnian Prime had. She knew that there were mines, slaves, gangs, and a breadth of trouble that she hadn’t dared to imagine; but it had been her home for over twenty years. Her family had lived and died there, she thought swallowing hard. Yet, here she was. Alive. So alive that it hurt, and she was standing in a rich, diverse forest of plants and animals she had only ever dreamed of. 

Dary hadn’t realized she had stopped walking until Poe lightly touched her elbow, a slight smile on his lips. She smiled in response and followed him again. He led her down a small, winding path. It was packed down dirt, well-worn, and the root system had overtaken it in places. He helped her over the worst of it, and his hand lingered on her back for longer and longer each time. 

Finally, he turned and stood to block her view.

“Close your eyes.” He told her sternly.

“Not likely, Poe. This path is ridiculous.”

“I’ll lead you.” He told her, exasperated. “I haven’t let you fall yet, have I?”

“No, but it doesn’t matter. I’m as clumsy as I can be, and I can’t be responsible for bringing us both down.”

“I’m not kidding around, Darial. Close your eyes. I’ll carry you if I have to, but you’re closing your eyes.” She was taken aback by his tone, and her eyes  
closed firmly. She stuck her hands out, blind, but deciding to trust him. Carefully, she felt him grab her hands and lead her ever so slowly about twenty steps. He went almost painfully slowly, guiding each step around roots, and his hands burned through her thin pants where they grabbed her legs.

“Okay, open them.” He told her, and instantly her eyes sprung open. She had no idea what she was in for, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

They were standing in a small clearing overlooking the most gorgeous lake she had ever seen. The water was crystal clear, and beneath the still water was every color she could see. The rocks beneath the water were reflecting back at her in greens, purples, oranges, and blues. The water seemed to be holding its breath, not even the slight breeze broke ripples across the surface. Crowning the lake were overhanging vines, willow type trees lazing over the water, their own leaves reflecting back at them. From their height she could tell that there were fish swimming in the depths of the water, but she couldn’t identify them by species. The whole scene was picturesque. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. It was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. It beat hyperspace by a mile, and it nearly defeated Poe’s smile. 

Or so she thought, for one moment, until she turned back to him. She fought to tear her eyes off the lake, but was glad she had, when she faced Poe. He was looking at her with an expression she hadn’t seen yet from him. His face was serious, but he was also smiling, that huge, dazzling smile.

“I didn’t know you were from the Hosnian system.” He said so quietly, she almost missed it.

“I don’t like to talk about it. There isn’t much to say.” Dary told him, quietly, the words falling between them. She watched his face fall.

“That isn’t true, Dary. That’s your life. That isn’t nothing.”

“Well, then, Poe, my life ended.” She bit back, not wanting to mar this perfect moment, but being able to stop herself. “Everyone I ever knew was on that planet when it was destroyed. Every single person I had ever met. My flight school friends, my squadron, my family, my friends, my--” She stopped herself just short of spilling the word. She couldn’t tell Poe about her dead fianceé here. She couldn’t say the words. But it didn’t matter, because before she could say anything else Poe’s mouth was on hers. He kissed her with a fierceness that she had never known. His lips frantic, searching, and then he was gone.  
Pulling away, as she was pushing in. It was over before it had begun.

“I’m sorry.” He said, breathlessly. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, a hand going to his hair, pushing it out of his face. He wasn’t looking at her. Her heart was in her throat, and her chest felt as if it may collapse in on her. He was about to say it again, when she pulled him back down to her. Her lips met his immediately, and parted them with a sigh. Her hands wound themselves in his hair, while she pulled him ever closer. His tongue brushed her upper lip, and she responded with her own tongue. Hungrily, they clung to each other, exploring each other’s mouths. She pulled his bottom lip with her teeth slightly, and delighted in the moan that escaped from somewhere deep within him. His hands wound around her waist, and she sighed at his touch. He broke the kiss again, panting, but rested his forehead against hers. 

“I’m not sorry.” He chuckled, and before she could respond they heard a clap of thunder. She jumped, and he held her closer, laughing at her skittishness. 

“We should go back, I guess.” Dary told him, looking back at the lake. “Thanks for showing this to me.” She told him, smiling at him brightly. “This is probably the most beautiful thing in the universe.” He laughed and pecked her lightly.

“One of them.” She blushed at his wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm trying out something new, i have a tumblr of the same name where I'll be doing some one shots of some star wars characters, maybe some reader insert if I feel fiesty. 
> 
> http://generalfoolish.tumblr.com


	5. Laundry Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make out session/

They had turned to head back to the trail when the rain started. It came slow at first. A soft, summer rain, the fat drops falling lazily on them as they picked their way back to base. Another clap of thunder announced the storm’s true arrival. The rain came heavily now, the drops soaking the pair to the bone, and ruining the careful path. The trail became treacherous as the rain made the soil slick and unforgivable. Dary noticed her boot tread was slipping more and more. 

When the base was finally in sight, Dary was exhausted. Her clothes felt unbearably heavy, and her legs were screaming at each torturous step. Poe had radioed ahead, and they were met at the door with towels. The young man led them to a small room off the hangar, and apologized that this was the only accommodation available. 

When the door shut, Poe turned the lock, and gave her a half smirk. 

“I only brought the clothes on my back.” He told her, a trace of humor in his voice. She shivered at the thought of staying in her own soaked clothes. She hadn’t brought anything else, either. “Okay, here’s the deal, my shirt is still a little dry, you can thaw out in it.” She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she considered the offer. “Or,” He murmured as her eyes met his, “there are other ways of getting warm.” He smiled devilishly, and she playfully swatted his shoulder.

“Okay, give me your shirt.” She told him, rubbing the warm towel on her freezing cheek. He grinned, maybe a little disappointed and pulled his jacket off. He carefully hung the wet leather up over the back of a chair. She watched his ritual, and noted that the room was frightfully small. A single cot in the corner, a small desk with a tiny chair, now dwarfed in the jacket. An old radiator in the corner hummed along, and she glanced over the bookshelf beside the desk. Poe started undoing the buttons on his shirt as he faced her. It was off in a flash and he handed it over with a smile. She hesitated reaching out, her eyes trailing over his naked torso. 

“Hey, my eyes are up here.” He teased, covering up with his free hand. She took the shirt from him, and hesitated again. He looked at her expectantly, then his face fell.   
“You’re kidding right? You just oogled me like crazy, and now I have to turn around?” He sounded exasperated but he turned without a real fight. She smiled again and tugged her wet shirt up and off. Quickly, she unhooked her bra, and pulled Poe’s shirt on. She struggled with the buttons, and he cleared his throat. 

“Sorry, it’s just the buttons are on the wrong side.” She laughed. Her hands were so cold they were shaking. He cupped her hands in his and blew on them. She laughed at him, but felt her hands warming up ever so slightly. She saw him glance at her bare chest, the shirt barely hiding anything. She knew her nipples were achingly hard, and probably perfectly visible through the thin material of his shirt. He dropped her hands, and finished the buttons on the shirt.

“There,” He told her with a smile, “Ready to go. Now, you turn around, my legs are freezing.” He was smiling, probably joking, but she did as she was told. She didn’t think too much about it, because she was freezing too, and tugged her own pants down. The heat from the room felt like a fire against her bare legs, and she shivered hard again. 

All at once he was hugging her from behind, and she melted against him. 

“You’re so warm.” She told him with a sigh.

Dary tried to focus on warmth being generated between them, and not the feeling of his bare legs touching hers, or the subtle feeling of growth against her butt as she shivered against him. His breath in her hair, his hands on her arms, and she could feel the warmth everywhere. 

“Come on, get under the covers, it’ll be warmer.” He told her, his mouth moving against her hair. Silently, she obeyed, crawling in bed, and burrowing under the blankets. She looked back at him, expecting him to join her. He was just standing beside the bed, a soft smile on his lips, and a longing gaze raking over her. She patted the bed, a wordless invitation, and he smiled that smile that killed her. He moved to join, but before he could get into the bed there was a knock at the door.

“Laundry service,” he answered the question she hadn’t managed to ask, and he bent to scoop up her clothes. Blushing she realized she had stripped out of her underwear, and now at least two people knew it. Poe shoved the clothes out the door, and closed it promptly. Making sure that the person collecting clothes didn’t get a show, she assumed, and smiled at him. A perfect gentleman. Her own mind, though, was much less chaste. 

Poe’s body was as close to perfection as she could imagine. Tanned and taute, a small path of dark hair leading into his shorts. His legs, muscular and tanned, leading up to the same destination. He noticed her fervent gaze, and joined her quickly. She cuddled against him, his arms holding her tightly. Their limbs entwined beneath the thin blanket, and she nuzzled closer to him.

“I was just thinking,” He started, and trailed off, his fingers twirling strands of her hair.

“Hmm?” She hummed against his shoulder, her lips brushing his sharp collar bone.

“That you were the most beautiful woman in this galaxy.” She chuckled against him, and pressed her lips against his shoulder on purpose. Trailing kisses, she worked her way lazily to his neck.

“Only this galaxy?” She asked, breathless, feeling him squirm ever so slightly.

“Well, I mean, the universe is pretty big.” He told her with a chuckle, lifting her chin to face him. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could retaliate his lips were on hers again. In a swift movement, he had ever so slightly pinned her under him. He angled his chin to deepen the kiss, and without thinking her tongue brushed his. He brought one hand up to support himself, leaning over her, feeling pinned down she kissed him deeper. He let his other hand trail down her side, and then find the divot of her hip. He kept his hand clamped down on the spot, but it only made the warmth in her grow. She wrapped her hands up around his neck, letting them explore his curly, brown hair, tracing his neck, playing with his ear lobes, and finally letting them slide down his back. He moaned softly at her touch, and nipped at her lips. She smiled around his lips, and he broke the kiss. 

“Well, I’m all warmed up.” He told her, acting like he was pulling away, though she noticed he still gripped her hip.

“Me too, thanks.” She said, playfully pulling his hair. 

“Oh what, you wanna kiss me or something?” He asked, his eyes raking over her face hungrily. 

“That’s not all I want,” She murmured, finally letting herself recognize the heat between them. He was between her legs, and only the thin material of his shorts was keeping them apart, and she ached for him. She had wanted him the moment they met. She didn’t care about his reputation or what this would mean for them in the workplace, all she wanted was him inside of her.

“I know.” He told her with another kiss. “But, I--” A knock at the door choked out whatever thought Poe had on his tongue. He groaned and put his head down on her shoulder. Another knock, louder. “Hang on!” He hollered over his shoulder. He pushed himself off of her, and quickly rearranged himself, throwing her a look she couldn’t read, before walking the short distance to the door. A second later, the door was shut again, but this time Poe returned with clothes. 

“Laundry service.” He told her with a small smile. He lifted her panties off the top, and raised an eyebrow. “Did you know you were going to be naked with me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, not knowing where he was going. “These are my favorite.” He told her, matter-of-factly. “In fact, I think I’ll keep these. And you can get them back the next time I get to see you like this.” He smiled and handed her the rest of her clothes. “If it’s still what you want.” She could only nod. 

“Okay, good. I need to explain why we’re here, why I couldn’t…” She nodded encouragingly. “It’s the coordinates of something that could spell a lot of trouble for us. First Order sympathizers, and the big fights were won, but there’s always someone new scratching to get into power. I can’t let myself be distracted right now. I want...I mean so badly, you’re a gorgeous woman, half naked, clearly into it, but I can’t. Not right now.”

“It’s fine, Poe. Really." She told him, blushing deeply at the fact that she had jumped into bed with him so quickly. She had never done that, and he was her commanding officer no less. Honestly, she told herself, she was glad he pumped the brakes. He handed her her clothes back with another small smile and put his own pants back on. She had unbuttoned his shirt, and slipped her own back on. The process of getting redressed that much sadder now that nothing has really happened. She handed him his shirt back, and he took it from her gently.

"I did enjoy you in my shirt," he told her with a chuckle. She laughed back. 

"Well, maybe we'll revisit that sometime." His smile dazzled her, and she could tell he had another quip but his comms buzzed. As he read the message, his eyebrows furrowed. He exhaled loudly. 

"What is it?" She asked, not knowing if it was something he could talk about, even if he wanted to. 

"This storm," He paused, looking over at her now completely dressed, the moment between them long dried up. "Has grounded everyone. No one gets in, and no one gets out."


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of rained in lonely pilots get after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral fem receiving/oral male receiving/smut/nothing too crazy

In a moment, Poe had crossed the distance and pulled her in close. He looked in her eyes, and she tore her eyes away from his lop-sided grin to meet his.

“Remember what I said earlier? Forget it.” Then his mouth was on hers: hot and hungry. She moaned deeply into the kiss, all the frustration from earlier coming out at once. She moved against him, deepening the kiss and meeting his tongue. They stumbled back to the bed, a fit of laughter flying from her lips, which were quickly captured in another kiss. She felt the weight of his hands slipping under her shirt, and she ran her hands through his hair roughly, tugging a bit as she went. He moaned with each pull, and traced hot kisses up and down her neck, lightly grazing with his teeth when he hit her sensitive spots. She unbuttoned his shirt, and let her hands roam up and down his chest and stomach, only barely stopping at the fuzz of hair at his belt.  
He pulled the shirt off of his shoulders, and all at once tugged hers off. Then his hands were on her again, pulling her bra off, mouth lazily kissing her breasts, tongue swirling her nipples, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Dary could hardly breath, but managed to whimper his name. She felt him grin around her, and start a quick path down her stomach to her pants.

“I have a better idea,” She told him, confident from the moans she had already caused. “On your back, General.” She commanded him, stifling a giggle. He stopped his downward path and met her eyes with his own, she noticed how dark they were, how hungry. He hesitated, and she pushed him over. She stood up quickly, and pushed her pants down, revealing herself completely. His darkened gaze explored her, and then she was undoing his pants. The activity distracting her from her bold move. She gasped softly at him when she had the pants off. He was well endowed, and she couldn’t wait any longer. She quickly climbed over him and pulled his entirety in her mouth. He moaned loudly at the warmth of her mouth. She lazily pulled him out, a soft pop, and teased his head with her tongue. She rubbed her hand up and down his shaft, working his head, before easing him back down her throat. When his head hit the back of her throat, he let out a groan, and she felt him shudder under her. She pulled him out again, and worked the shaft more with her hand, rolling in easy, slow circles. She savored each moan and stutter and whisper of her name or expletive, and soon had worked him to climax. She felt his balls tighten in her hand, the vein pulse under her tongue and the force of his cum hit her throat. Eagerly, she swallowed him down, and kissed his hip bones before lying down beside him.

  
“T-that was…” He smiled, exhausted, and turned to her, giving her a lazy kiss.

  
“Well, I know you were stressed before. Thought this might help.” She said, laughing. He breathed heavily beside her, and then rubbed her thigh.  
“I can return the favor, you know.” He looked up at her, under thick eyelashes, voice thick with desire, and she simply nodded, feeling the heat in between her legs. He smiled rakishly, and lazed his way down her body, licking and sucking as he went. He rolled her slightly, to be flat on her back, and fitted himself between her legs. He lay there, motionless for a moment, until she raised up and looked at him.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” He told her, his voice loaded. She moaned, and lifted her hips a little. He laughed. “Calm down, I’m coming.” And then he was on her. The sensation exploded behind her eyes, and her breathing quickened immediately. She was already so wet from the show she had put on, and getting him off, but his mouth on her had rushed her to her pleasure. He sucked gently on her clit, before moving further down to lick and suck her up. He worked his way around, up and down, moving his nose against her clit, and gently using his fingers to rub her. Every move was too good. His movements were too methodical, too calculated. Without even putting a finger in her, he had her coming on his mouth. She whimpered his name and clenched her thighs, and he kept on, rubbing and coaxing it out of her.

  
He pulled away, after a last kiss on her pulsing heat, and dropped beside her on the bed. She curled up beside him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She knew that the storm was inconceivably bad timing for the base, for the resistance, and for Poe; but she was thankful for it. She laid her head on his chest, his fingers in her hair, and she fell right asleep.  
~~

  
In the morning, when Dary awoke, Poe was gone. She felt the bed beside her and it was stone cold; long gone. She stretched, and pulled her clothes on. She wasn’t familiar with the base, and wasn’t technically supposed to be there, so she wasn’t sure what to do. She poked her head out the door, and no one was out. She followed the general path that she remembered from the day before, and found herself back in the hangar. The bay was opened again, the storm had passed in the night she thought, and looked down the row of ships for the one her and Poe had arrived on. That’s when she saw him, talking with Lonno, dressed for flight.

  
She moved across the hangar quickly, her face flushing. Clearly, she had read too much into what had happened. Clearly, the rumors were true. Nothing romantic about riding back with your one night stand, she thought angrily, blinking back tears. Neither man acknowledged her as she approached, nor when she came to a halt beside them. So she didn’t say anything either. The trade off was quick, and without talking to her, Poe climbed into the ship. She followed suit, and they were taking off.

  
She was thankful to be riding in front. She was also thankful that she could mute her own headset. She fought the tears as they came. She felt humiliated, and childish. She was into it, and it’s not like there was any promise made. She had just felt like, maybe, there was more to it. He had taken her to that beautiful place, and kissed her so gently. She wiped her face, and bit her lip to distract herself. She would distract herself. She would do anything but think of the man behind her.

  
“Sorry we had to rush out of there, the intel came in in the middle of the night. I wanted to let you sleep.” Poe’s deep voice told her, filling her ears. She flinched against it. “Lonno was relentless this morning, so I had to leave before you got up.” He explained, smoothing the edges without knowing what they were. “You probably thought the worst. Sorry, really. I’ll make it up to you at base. Y’know after I pass off my intel.” She could hear the smile in his voice, and nodded, before realizing that he couldn’t see her she answered. Then realized she was still muted. She switched her com on.

  
“What did you have in mind?” She asked, a smile dancing on her own lips. She had assumed the worst. She was kicking herself for getting so bent out of shape without having the full story.

  
“A few things, actually.” He said, voice low and dangerous. She laughed in response, only imagining the face he was pulling.

~~~

“A ‘congratulations’ is in order!” A familiar booming voice echoed out from behind Dary. She was stretching in the dense vegetation. She had taken an early morning run to clear her mind. She had to steal these moments, as they didn’t come naturally for her. A grin broke across her face as she turned to meet him. She consciously smoothed her messy bun as she took him in. Poe always looked immaculate, and this morning was no different. She blushed a little, thinking about how disheveled she looked. Her running gear was old, and she knew she was sweaty. The rough terrain was perfect for training, not perfect for looking amazing.

  
“Ah, that was nothing. I haven’t broken Rey’s record or anything.” Dary said with a smile.

  
“Not the run, kid. You just got promoted.” Poe explained, coming to stop before her with his hip cocked to the side. A perpetual bow leg, she thought. A true pilot’s form. He had been gone for another week, and she hadn’t heard from him. They hadn’t really talked since the intel mission.

  
“A promotion? I haven’t heard anything about that.” Confusion crept in, and she furrowed her brow. Surely, she would know. Then she remembered his position. It was easy to forget that the man in front of her was basically the head of the resistance these days. Of course, he would know if she had moved ranks.

  
“Well, it’s official as of an hour ago! Welcome to Gold team, Darial.”

  
“Gold? That’s...that can’t be right. No one moves from Green to Gold!”

  
“You did,” He said simply, shrugging off her disbelief.

  
“You didn’t…” The words died on her tongue. She couldn’t form the accusation, and only partially because she didn’t think he would do that.

  
“Of course not, Dary,” He scoffed, and she felt embarrassed to have even mentioned it. “You earned this.” He told her with an undertone of fierceness she hadn’t heard before. “Anyway, Gold Six, you’re to report to your new leader.” He muttered, before turning on his heel. She had offended him, and she hated that he was bristling because of her. She hadn’t meant to question his integrity. Not really. She just couldn’t believe she had leapt so far, so quickly, on her own. Dary was a lot of things, but she didn’t think she was that good of a pilot. And it was too big a coincidence that after a week of nothing, not a word one, he would come to her with news this big and not say anything else?

She was confused, mostly, but a little apprehensive. She made her way back to base for answers, any answers.


	7. A Fine Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Dary talk, finally. Fluffy stuff.

Dary followed the path back to the base, and she could clearly see where Poe had been. His boots had sunk slightly into the mud leaving the thick tread imprinted perfectly. She replayed their conversation. She had had the words on her tongue, and had been ready to say them, the accusation incredible. She didn’t really think he would promote her because they had had sex. They hadn’t had a conversation since the flight back from Mirrin Prime, and even most of that was comfortable silence. She exhaled sharply as she walked back into the base. No one was around this early. 

Dary almost couldn’t believe that she was even thinking about Poe. She had just gotten an amazing promotion because of her own merit, according to the General Poe Dameron. She rolled her eyes at herself as she climbed the stairs to her room. She couldn’t go a minute without thinking about him. She had gone on the run to clear her mind, not cloud it more. She grunted as she pulled her door open. At least, she could take a shower and try to focus. 

“Dary…” He said, standing and addressing her as she stepped into the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that she would never be able to concentrate on anything with the image of him standing in her room looking like that.

“Poe, I’m sorry. I didn’t really think you’d…” The words died on her tongue again, as if admitting them out loud would somehow make them real.

“No, no. I probably made it seem that way. Look, I just found out when I got back this morning, and I-I...uh wanted to be the one to tell you. I was proud of you.” He stammered out, and she flushed at his praise. She had gotten used to the confidence, and he seemed so real standing there looking exhausted.

“You just got back this morning? Why aren’t you sleeping? You’ve been out for days!” She demanded, realizing all at once that he cared for her as much as she did him. The realization shook her to her core. Here was this accomplished fighter, a distinguished pilot, and the leader of the Resistance, and he cared about her. She swallowed quickly, feeling sick. She wasn’t special. She wasn’t anyone who should be drawing his attention. She sat down heavily on her bed, disregarding the man before her completely.  
“Well, I was planning on telling you and then going to bed.” He admitted, but she barely registered her.

“What are you doing, Poe?” She asked quietly. Dary knew with every fiber of her being that she was ridiculous. Of course, he didn’t really give a shit. Here was a new squad member, a young woman who would play into his charm. Blush exactly when he figured, want him so desperately, and then he would move on. But, a bigger voice, deeper than the self-doubt, was yelling at her to shut up. She was a capable pilot. She had spent years flying for the New Republic, of course she would rise in rank quickly. She was a lovable person, hadn’t she had romances before. 

“I-I uh, I’m apologizing, Dary.” He told her with a chuckle. “I’m sorry for what it might seem like. I didn’t mean for...for Mirrin Prime to happen. Not that I didn’t want to…” He trailed off, and rubbed the back of his neck. His curls were more ruffled than usual, she noticed. She also noticed that his shirt was more unbuttoned than normal, and a little worse for wear. 

“We can pretend like it didn’t.” Dary managed in a small voice, not meeting his eyes. She heard his scoff, though.

“Not what I’m trying to say, doll. What I’m getting at is: I’m sorry that I had to run off after. I wanted to bring you back to the base, find some quarters, and never leave again. But, I have...responsibilities for the first time in my life, and I’m trying to do right by everyone left. And by General Organa. And Snap. And everyone else we’ve lost. You’re people too. I owe them everything. I owe them for you. I just, I want to explore this with you, but it’s not a great time for me.” She closed her eyes as he talked, and tried to will her tears to dry before they could fall. It wasn’t a surprise. Hadn’t he said as much on Mirrin Prime? 

“I understand.” She told him in a whisper. It was all she could manage to hide the emotion.

“No, you don’t. Because I’m not letting you. Dary, would you look at me, please?” He asked delicately, and she peeked at him. Her vision blurred, but she blinked the tears back. “I want to try.” He said simply, giving her a small smile. “It won’t be easy. There’s a chance you’ll never see me, and a bigger chance one or both of us will die horribly, but I want to try. I would move the universe for the chance to know you a little better. What do you say?” He hesitantly reached out, pushing her hair from her face and trailing down her cheek to her chin. She pushed into his hand, into the feeling.

“Yes.” She said breathlessly. He kissed her softly, then. He pulled away before he even started, but her lips were burning long after he left. She couldn’t stop smiling as she gathered her shower supplies. She hated herself for how she had jumped to conclusions, and hated still that she had been so wrong. Poe seemed like a decent man, but at every chance she had leapt to some horrible new idea about him. She promised herself she would stop. She couldn’t live like that again. She closed her eyes as she rubbed the shampoo in, and tried to block out the memories flooding to her of an old life with the chatter around her in the shared bathroom.

It didn’t work. All the noise put her back in the life she had lost. The city had been so loud. She hadn’t had enough noise since joining the Resistance. With all of the silence, she had too much time to herself. Now, she compared Poe to Jerran. She hadn’t meant to, but once she started she couldn’t stop. Jerran had sharp blue eyes, and a fleeting humor. He was so serious. He thought she was foolish to be a part of the Navy for the New Republic. He had wanted her to quit flying, and had made sure she would be grounded after their wedding. She was trapped with him. No freedom. No love. With Poe, she realized, they only had opportunity. Everything was new. He needed her to fly, and he was proud of her for doing well at it. He was soft and funny. And she knew she loved him. She knew it was dangerous, but dammit did she love him. She fell hard for the brown eyed pilot.

Dary found her way to Gold Leader, and introduced herself. The Iktochi was a gruff, older male, and introduced himself only as Caldes. He squinted at her, and rubbed his wide forehead. 

“Interesting for you to have gotten such a prestigious promotion considering what your thoughts reveal.” He told her, and her cheeks colored.  
“I didn’t realize you could read minds, sir.” He chuckled. 

“All of my kind can. It is a tough lesson to learn, but General Dameron is a fine match, Ardan.” She nodded, and blushed more. “Boy talk aside, young one. You have a mission. It is with the Gold Team, and it is a simple reconn. You’ll be leaving this afternoon, with two others: Witcote and Stern.” She excused herself, and went in search of her new team. Her new leader’s words on her mind, a fine match, indeed.


End file.
